Tunus
| adı = Tunus | başkenti = Tunus (nüfusu 750.000) | Yüzölçümü = 164.150 km2 | Nüfusu = 10.500.000 (2000 tahmini). Nüfusun % 53'ü sehirlerde yasamaktadir. Ortalama ömür 67 yildir. Çocuk ölümlerinin orani binde 42'dir. Nüfusun % 40'ini 14 yasin altindakiler olusturmaktadir. | Km2 basina düsen insan sayisi = 64 | tam_adı = Tunus Cumhuriyeti | bayrak_resmi = Flag of Tunisia.svg | arma_resmi = Coat of arms of Tunisia.svg | slogan = حرية، نظام، عدالة (Hurriya, Nidham, 'Adala) "Özgürlük, Düzen, Adalet" | publication-date= 1957-07-25| accessdate = 2009-12-23| postscript = .}} | ulusal_marş = Humat Al Hima | kraliyet_marşı = | diğer_sembol_adı = | diğer_sembol_resmi = | harita_resmi = Tunisia (orthographic projection).svg | harita_açıklaması = | harita2_resmi = Tunisia-map.1.PNG | harita2_açıklaması = | başkent = Tunus (şehir) | latd= 36 | latm= 50 | latNS = N | longd= 10 | longm= 9 | longEW = E | en_büyük_şehir = Başkent | en_büyük_yerleşim = | en_büyük_yerleşim_tipi = | resmî_diller = Arapça | publication-date= 1957-07-25| accessdate = 2009-12-23| postscript = .}} Translation by the University of Bern: Tunisia is a free State, independent and sovereign; its religion is the Islam, its language is Arabic and its form is the Republic. | bölgesel_diller = | dil_tipi = İkinci Dil | diller = | etnik_gruplar = | etnik_grup_yılı = | milliyet = Tunuslu | yönetim_biçimi = Cumhuriyet | yönetici_unvanı1 = Cumhurbaşkanı | yönetici_adı1 = Fouad Mebazaâ (geçici olarak) | yönetici_unvanı2 = Başbakan | yönetici_adı2 = Beji Caid el Sebsi | yönetici_unvanı3 = | yönetici_adı3 = | yönetici_unvanı4 = | yönetici_adı4 = | yönetici_unvanı5 = | yönetici_adı5 = | olay1 = Fransa'dan | olay1_tarihi = 20 Mart 1956 | olay2 = | olay2_tarihi = | olay3 = | olay3_tarihi = | olay4 = | olay4_tarihi = | olay5 = | olay5_tarihi = | olay6 = | olay6_tarihi = | olay7 = | olay7_tarihi = | olay8 = | olay8_tarihi = | olay9 = | olay9_tarihi = | yüzölçümü_sırası = 92. | yüzölçümü = | yüzölçümü_milkare = | yüzölçümü_dipnotu = | su_yüzdesi = 5.0 | yüzölçümü2 = | yüzölçümü2_açıklaması = | FR_dipnot2 = | FR_IGN_yüzölçümü = | FR_IGN_yüzölçümü_milkare = | FR_IGN_yüzölçümü_sırası = | FR_dipnot3 = | kadastro_yüzölçümü = | kadastro_yüzölçümü_milkare = | kadastro_yüzölçümü_sırası = | tahmini_nüfus = 10,432,500 | tahmini_nüfus_sırası = 79. | tahmini_nüfus_tarihi = 1 Temmuz 2009 | sayım_nüfusu = 9,910,872 | sayım_nüfusu_sırası = | sayım_nüfusu_tarihi = 2004 | FR_dipnot = | FR_tahmini_toplam_nüfus_tarihi = | FR_tahmini_toplam_nüfus = | FR_tahmini_toplam_nüfus_sırası = | FR_metropol_nüfusu = | FR_metropol_nüfusu_sırası = | FR_dipnot5 = | nüfus_yoğunluğu = | nüfus_yoğunluğu_milkare = | nüfus_yoğunluğu_sırası = 133. (2005) | nüfus_yoğunluğu_dipnotu = | GSYİH_SAGP = $82.636 milyar | GSYİH_SAGP_sırası = | GSYİH_SAGP_yılı = 2008 | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_SAGP = $8,002 | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_SAGP_sırası = | GSYİH_düşük = $40.843 milyar | GSYİH_düşük_sırası = | GSYİH_düşük_yılı = 2008 | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_düşük = $3,955 | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_düşük_sırası = | Gini = 39.8 | Gini_sırası = | Gini_yılı = 2000 | Gini_kategorisi = medium | İGE = 0.769 | İGE_sırası = 98th | İGE_sırası = 2007 | İGE_kategorisi = medium | para_birimi = Tunus dinarı | para_birimi_kodu = TND | zaman_dilimi = CET | utc = +1 | yaz_zaman_dilimi = not observed | yaz_utc = +1 | takvim = | trafik_akışı = sağ | cctld = .tn | ISO_3166_kodu = | telefon_kodu = 216 | harita3_resmi = | harita3_açıklaması = | dipnotlar = | dipnot1 = | dipnot2 = | dipnot3 = | dipnot4 = | dipnot5 = | dipnot6 = | dipnot7 = }} Tunus Cumhuriyeti (Arapça:الجمهورية التونسية) kısaca Tunus (Arapça:تونس).Kuzey Afrika'da, Akdeniz'e kıyısı olan bir Arap İslam ülkesidir.Kurucusu Habib Burgiba 'dır Batısında Cezayir, doğusunda Libya ve Akdeniz, Kuzeyinde de Akdeniz yer alır. Ülkenin güney kısmını Büyük Sahra Çölü kaplar. Coğrafya left|thumb|200px|Tunus'un topoğrafik haritası. Kuzey Afrika'da bulunan Tunus, Mağrip Bölgesi'nin en küçük ülkesidir. Sicilya Boğazı ile Avrupa kıtasından ayrılan Tunus, Avrupa'ya 140 km uzaklıktadır. Topraklarının tamamı Sahra Çölü'nde bulunan ülkede, yazları sıcak, kışları ılıman bir iklim görülmektedir. Kar don olaylarının görülmediği ülkede, savanlar önemli yer tutmaktadır. Dağlar kıyıya paralel uzanmaktadır. Ülkenin güneyinde birçok mevsimsel sığ gölü ve büyük tuz gölleri vardır. Tunus'un Cezayir ile 965 km, Libya ile 495 km sınırı vardır. Tarih 140px|left|thumb|Afrika Eyaleti, Roma İmparatorluğu Tunus, Fenike kökenli Kartaca Uygarlığıyla anılır. Kartacalılar, Sicilya ve İspanya'ya kadar koloniler kurmuşlardır. Yeni kurulmakta olan Roma İmparatorluğu için ilk gerçek tehdit olmuşlardır. Ama Pön Savaşları sonucu yenilip Tunus'tan sürülmüşlerdir. Roma egemenliğinde Afrika Eyaleti olarak yönetilmiştir. Başşehir Tunus 1574 yılına kadar tekrar Hafsi Hanedanlığının elinde kaldı. Bu arada Barbaros Hayreddin Paşa ve Turgut Reis 1556’da Gafsa’yı, 1558’de Kayrevan’ı ele geçirdiler. Tunus’un doğu ve güney sahilleri Türklerin eline geçti. CerbeAdası deniz üssü olarak kullanıldı. Barbaros Hayreddin Paşa, İspanya’daki Endülüslü Müslümanlardan 100.000 kadarını kurtararak Kuzey Arfika’ya getirdi. Nihayet 1574’te Uluç Ali Reis ile Sinan Paşa, Tunus şehrini (Halkul-Vad Kalesini), ele geçirmek suretiyle bütün Tunus, Osmanlı Devletinin bir eyaleti haline geldi. 2010-2011 Olayları Tunus'ta halkın pahalılık isyanı 23 yıllık lideri devirdi. Cumhurbaşkanı Zeynel Abidin Bin Ali Tunus'u terketti. Bazı akrabaları tutuklandı. Bin Ali'nin Suudi Arabistan'da olduğu doğrulandı Ürdün'ün başkenti Amman'da düzenlenen bir gösteride bir muhalefet lideri, göstericilere Tunus örneğini gösterdi ve aynı Tunuslular gibi de sıkıntı çektiklerini söyledi.İlgili Konular Ülkede etkili Müslüman birliklerinin çağrısıyla düzenlenen gösteride, Başbakan Samir Rifai'nin hükümetinin devrilmesi çağrısı yapıldı.7 milyon nüfuslu ülkede serbest piyasa reformları ve fiyatlardaki artışlar tepki çekiyor. 'Devrim çağrısı' Ürdün'ün Karak, İrbid ve Diban kentlerinde de benzer gösteriler düzenlenmişti.Öte yandan Yemen'in başkenti Sanaa'da da öğrenciler, kendi ifadeleriyle, "Arap dünyasının hilekar liderlerine karşı" devrim çağrısıyla yürüyüş düzenledi.Cezayir'de ise bir kadın, Tunus'ta benzer bir protesto eylemini örnek alarak kendisini ateşe verdikten sonra hayatını kaybetti.Cezayir'de son bir kaç gün içinde üç kişinin daha kendilerini ateşe verdikleri, ancak hastanede tedavi altında oldukları açıkland Toplumsal Yapı thumb|140px|left|Kayravan Camii ve mezarlığı,Tunus Tunus halkının %99 kadarı Müslüman'dır ve Arapça konuşur. Ülkenin güneyinde yaşayanlar Berberice konuşur. Bu kesim Müslüman nüfusun %1'i kadardır. Ülkedeki yabancılar genellikle Fransız veya İtalyan'dır. Ekonomik Özellikler Tunus genel olarak bir tarım ülkesidir. Ülke topraklarının %55'i tarıma elverişlidir. Ancak bu alanın % 35'i ekilebilir topraklardan oluşmaktadır. Tunus, zeytincilikte dünyadaki ilk 10 ülkeden biridir. Sanayi faaliyetleri pek gelişmemiştir. Ancak deri, kâğıt, gıda, elişi gibi hafif sanayi kollarının önemli etkinliği vardır. Bunun yanı sıra, petrol, selüloz, çelik, elektrikli ev aletleri üretimi de bulunmaktadır. Ülkede son yıllarda gelişen turizm olgusu, bu alanda yatırımların artmasına neden olmuştur. Bu yüzden de, ülkeye gelen turist sayısında önemli artışlar yaşanmıştır. Referanslar Dış bağlantılar Kategori:Tunus ace:Tunisia af:Tunisië als:Tunesien am:ቱኒዚያ an:Tunicia ang:Tunisia ar:تونس arc:ܬܘܢܣ (ܐܬܪܐ) arz:تونس ast:Tunicia az:Tunis bat-smg:Tonėsos bcl:Tunisya be:Туніс be-x-old:Туніс bg:Тунис bjn:Tunisia bm:Tunizi bn:তিউনিসিয়া bo:ཏུ་ནི་ཤི་ཡ། bpy:তিউনিসিয়া br:Tunizia bs:Republika Tunis ca:Tunísia ceb:Tunisia ckb:توونس crh:Tunis cs:Tunisko cv:Тунис cy:Tunisia da:Tunesien de:Tunesien diq:Tunıs dv:ތޫނިސް el:Τυνησία en:Tunisia eo:Tunizio es:Túnez et:Tuneesia eu:Tunisia ext:Túnis fa:تونس fi:Tunisia fiu-vro:Tuneesiä fo:Tunesia fr:Tunisie frp:Tunisie fy:Tuneezje ga:An Túinéis gd:Tuinisia gl:Tunisia - تونس gv:Yn Tooneesh haw:Tunisia he:תוניסיה hi:ट्यूनिशिया hif:Tunisia hr:Tunis hsb:Tuneziska ht:Tinizi hu:Tunézia hy:Թունիս id:Tunisia ie:Tunisia ilo:Tunisia io:Tunizia is:Túnis it:Tunisia ja:チュニジア jv:Tunisia ka:ტუნისი kab:Tunes kg:Tunisia kk:Тунис kn:ಟುನೀಶಿಯ ko:튀니지 ks:टुनिशिया ku:Tûnis (dewlet) kw:Tunisi ky:Тунис la:Tunesia lad:Tunesia lb:Tunesien li:Tunesië lij:Tunixia lmo:Tünisia ln:Tunisia lt:Tunisas lv:Tunisija mdf:Тунис mg:Tonizia mk:Тунис ml:ടുണീഷ്യ mn:Тунис mr:ट्युनिसिया mrj:Тунис ms:Tunisia mt:Tuneżija my:တူနီးရှားနိုင်ငံ mzn:تونس nah:Tunez nds:Tunesien new:ट्युनिसिया nl:Tunesië nn:Tunisia no:Tunisia nov:Tunisia oc:Tunisia os:Тунис pam:Tunisia pap:Tunesia pl:Tunezja pms:Tunisìa pnb:ٹیونس ps:تونس pt:Tunísia qu:Tunisya rm:Tunesia ro:Tunisia ru:Тунис rw:Tunisiya sa:टुनिशिया sah:Тунис sc:Tunisia scn:Tunisìa sco:Tunisie se:Tunisia sg:Tunizïi sh:Tunis simple:Tunisia sk:Tunisko sl:Tunizija so:Tunisiya sq:Tunizia sr:Тунис ss:IThunisiya stq:Tunesien sv:Tunisien sw:Tunisia szl:Tůnezyjo ta:துனீசியா te:ట్యునీషియా tg:Тунис th:ประเทศตูนิเซีย ti:ቱኒዢያ tl:Tunisya ts:Tunisia tt:Тунис ug:تۇنىس uk:Туніс ur:تونس uz:Tunis vec:Tunixia vi:Tunisia vo:Tünisän wa:Tunizeye war:Tunisia wo:Tiniisi wuu:突尼斯 yi:טוניסיע yo:Tùnísíà zh:突尼西亞 zh-min-nan:Tunisia zh-yue:突尼西亞